


Made to Break

by DisgustingLittlePrince



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgustingLittlePrince/pseuds/DisgustingLittlePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd break apart someday, as they were meant to and as they were doomed to, but they could love each other until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made to Break

**Author's Note:**

> I quickly wrote this at school so there might be mistakes?? I'll go over it properly some other time

Heat pooled between Slaine's legs as Lemrina pushed her hips against his. The princess had taken him to her favorite room—the one she loved so much because it allowed her the ability to use her legs—without any kind of explanation, and he didn't have any reason to reject her offer.

 

Now he was against a wall and worried that someone was going to end up catching them, as the doors hadn't been locked.

 

"Slaine," the princess murmured, rolling her hips again. She wasn't really going anywhere with it, and anything else she may have wanted to say dissolved on her tongue. Despite her composure, her ice blue eyes betrayed just how lustful and eager she was.

 

With whatever coherency the boy could pull together, he gripped her waist to keep her from grinding against him again. "I— What if someone...w-walks in on us?"

 

"It'll be fine."

 

That caused the last of his paranoia to collapse regardless of whether it was actually true or not. He realized that there was a part of him that didn't actually care. He stop trying to protest and there was nothing in his mind that was left without a heavy haze.

 

She pushed one of her hands up his shirt, her palms wandering the heated skin of his chest. He'd gotten the treatment he needed before his breasts begun to develop, and there was a positive sort of spark in Lemrina's mind. She felt happy for him—happy that he never did go through female puberty. Having a vagina was hard enough.

 

She pinched one of his nipples and he let out a muffled whine. He needed more, more, more, more. Always more. She'd done so many things in so many positions, and she always gave him all the pleasure he could ever ask for. She was more addictive than any drug, and he would never stop going back for more.

 

"How about if I do this...?" The princess sounded genuinely curious, but she wasn't—she knew full well what each of his reactions to anything would be.

 

She pinched harder, rolling the hardened pink bud between her fingers. She made sure it hurt plenty, and he loved it. A loud whimper escaped his throat, and he might have felt ashamed if he was able to think straight.

 

"You're a mess," she breathed, rolling her hips against his again, more roughly this time, and he could feel her erection pushing against his groin through their clothes. "Get down on your knees for me."

 

And Slaine more than happy to oblige. He dropped to his knees immediately, the feeling of hitting the hard metal floor hardly bothering him at all.

 

He watched as Lemrina reached behind herself to undo the back of her dress and let all the layers of her clothes call to the floor at her feet. She clearly needed attention, as her cock seemed to be straining against the confines of her lavender silk panties.

 

He wasted no time in getting her underwear off, pushing them down to her ankles. She let out a shaky breath as one of his hands wrapped around the base of her cock and slowly moved up to the head.

 

"Then I'll have to make you a mess, too..."

 

Lemrina just chuckled, saying nothing. Probably taking mercy on him, because he would likely have no response to any reply she could give.

 

He took the tip of her cock into his mouth. She let out a shaky sigh as he swirled his tongue around the head, threading her fingers through his hair. She gripped tightly, pulling so wonderfully, and he took more of her into his mouth,

 

Sharp pain shot through his scalp as her fingernails dug into the skin, threatening to make him bleed. He loved the pain—that was his pleasure. More heat gathered between his legs and that knot of arousal in his stomach twisted.

 

He bobbed his head up and down. Whatever part of her member he couldn't fit in his mouth, he stroked in a twisting motion with his hand.

 

The other found its way between his thighs, pushing his packer back a bit and rubbing circles around his clit through his pants. He moaned against her erection and earned a gasp in return.

 

Her composure was long gone now. She'd never been the loud type, no matter what he did, but he knew how to tell when he was really getting to her, when she was overwhelmed by pleasure. Her breaths were quicker and heavier, her noises were shakier, she bent forward a little more if she was standing.

 

Slaine noticed all those little changes.

 

When she was getting close—so close—he pulled away to look up at her. Her cheeks and the tips of her ears were flushed, her chest rose and fell quickly, her body was trembling, and her half-lidded eyes were glazed over with lust.

 

She needed release.

 

Even if she didn't voice it, that's what she needed. He'd learned how to read her. They were one and the same, both created from brokenness and thus made to break—reading her was usually the easiest thing in the world.

 

"B-back on your feet," she managed to get out. She did her best to keep her desperation from showing. That was no different than every other time.

 

He did as he was told, knees popping as she straightened himself up the best he could. She got to work undoing his pants and pulling them down, tossing his packer aside.

 

He hips shifted unintentionally. He didn't realize how much he needed friction until he had nothing left that he could grind against. A whine escaped his throat and Lemrina gave a small smirk.

 

"You...you won't last much longer than me, will you?" she asked, her breath hot against his neck.

 

Not trusting his voice, he just shook his head. It wasn't as if she needed to ask, though, because Slaine was very obviously getting close as well. He was certain she could read him as well as he could read her.

 

She pushed two fingers into him, pumping them in and out a few times before bringing her hand to her mouth to lick them clean. She then pressed her body flush against his and pushed into him.

 

The princess let out a gasp, breathing heavily through clenched teeth. Slaine, on the other hand, moaned loudly. Lemrina used his hair to pull his head back. She bit his neck and his noises got louder.

 

Her free hand found his clit and she rubbed at it roughly. More pleasure jolted through him and he bucked his hips.

 

"A-almost there," Lemrina gasped between thrusts.

 

He was, too, his orgasm only a few short seconds away, but she surely already knew that.

 

And then he was quickly pushed over the edge, calling the princess's name as he struggled to remain standing.

 

She came right after he did, fingers curling into fists as she reached her climax. He was only vaguely aware that it was his name that softly passed her lips as her weight fell against him.

 

He slid to the floor, careful to keep Lemrina comfortable. When he was sitting, he realized the princess has fallen asleep. With a smile, he gently pet her hair and felt his eyes falling closed.

 

They were two shattered pieces of two different vases, just happening to fit together. They'd break apart someday, as they were meant to and as they were doomed to, but they could love each other until then.

 


End file.
